


Amy’s Poison

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [27]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Beds, Caves, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Haunting, Hotels, Inspiration, Mystery, Nighttime, Rock and Roll, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Seduction, Song: Poison, Summer, Suspense, Treasure Hunting, Treasured Tropes Challenge, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: All summer long, Amy had traveled through California, visiting the sites that sparked her particular interests — but none of them piqued her curiosity or fascination the way Santa Carla did.





	1. Saving the Best for Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [WendyLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyLeaf/gifts), [Luke2leia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke2leia/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros. own the Lost Boys film trilogy. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Amy’s Poison**

All summer long, Amy had traveled through California, visiting the sights that sparked her particular interests, but none of them piqued her curiosity or fascination the way Santa Carla did. She had saved the tour through the town for last, simply based on rumors about the rampant nightlife that brought more death than hangovers. It had always intrigued her — as did the reason why nearly every runaway ended up there — living a rather scrambled life centered in one of the biggest tourist attractions around: the boardwalk.

This was where her journey ended in more ways than one, for the simple fact that, after a full day of rides, eating greasy, sticky sweet foods, and dipping her feet in the cool water that made up the surf, her late night excursion took her to a cave full of vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Into the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy goes into the cave..

She had hiked her way there in the early evening hours, following a trail that didn’t exist, but her feet stayed fast, pulling her in the direction that called to her soul. Perhaps it was the ghosts rumored to live in the area around the high cliffs that were once home to a marveled and fancy hotel that kept her moving, or perhaps it was something else. Amy had read all about it in the historical archives, and hoped that, by some slim chance, there was still a way to get inside the buried remains and dig around a little.

However, by the time she reached the access via stairway, with its warning signs of danger, the area around her had fallen dark. Good thing she had a back-up plan and a flashlight, and since her traveling partner was, in fact, ready to come rescue her from the darkness and fog that often overtook Santa Carla, she figured he could wait a little longer for the phone call. Her mission was down the rickety old stairs and through the barricaded entrance. It surprised her that more people weren’t interested in seeking out this glorious find and the treasures that, no doubt, lay within. Were the ghosts really **that** bad?

Just as her thoughts began to wander, she thought she heard someone. A faint, echoing laugh ricocheted deep within the cave and bellowed out causing the tiny hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. It didn’t sound ghostly; it sounded more like a monster and Amy backed away from the entrance, almost to the point where she tripped and fell into the crashing waves below. This in turn caused her to create her own abnormal noise as she dropped the flashlight and fell against the rocky path under her feet. Now everything was black, and the sounds within were gone. She waited for half a second and then reached for her phone. However, as she did, she noticed a trace of light flicker from within and heard a faint call for help. Maybe she hadn’t been the only one in need of combing the place. Maybe someone else had and now, for whatever reason they were in trouble. 

“Hello?” she called out, once again getting closer to the entrance. “Is someone in there? Do you need help?”

Silence fell once again, with the exception of a few scattered noises here and there. It was foolish to consider going in now because after all, that was how people died, but Amy knew something had pulled her there. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she found out later that someone could have been saved if she had just fought her own fear.

She grabbed her phone to help with light and worked her way in, breaking apart molded boards, weeds, vines and a few other things to gain entrance. It shocked her to find that once she made way, the cavern opened up into a vast display of nothing she had ever seen before. Instantly she recognized the images from the old photos she had seen of the hotel, one being the fountain in the center, but what really made her gasp was the fact that there were candles burning everywhere, along with a few oil drums that lit the place to perfection. An old couch sat in the center; followed by an old-fashioned wheelchair and off towards the back, curtains were hung to hide an old bed. Needless to say most of it was disorderly and tattered, but it was obvious someone had made the place home. Amy wasn’t sure which, friend or monster, yet her feet kept guiding her closer to the center. Curiosity had grabbed her insides and wasn’t about to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Meeting the Boys: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Amy meeting the Boys..

On the other side of the cave, coming in from the back, Marko wore a heavy smile. His fingers were covered in blood, along with the black gloves he still chose to wear, as well as his entire chin. Dinner had been fulfilling and he had yet another skull for his collection. Now it was time to feed his beloved pigeons with scraps from the back. Yes, his birds had become meat eaters as well, and he called them his hell pigeons, but they were nowhere in sight.

Lulled by the smell of his last victim, his nose had failed to detect another presence lurking in perfect view until he was nearly upon her. Then her scent wafted in his direction and he took it in like a breath of fresh air. “Well, well, well — I didn’t know dessert was being delivered,” he said out loud, eager to see the girl’s reaction.

Amy gasped and spun around to see who was talking to her, and as she did, her phone slipped from her fingers, but before it could clatter onto the cave floor, it was saved.

“Fancy, fancy!” Paul chimed in as he made himself known, appearing right alongside the girl in silence until he opened his mouth. Having caught the phone with ease, he gave the device a once over before balancing it on the tip of his index finger. His blue eyes gleamed with excitement as he studied the newcomer, taking note of how soft and fragile she looked. Already he could hear her blood as it coursed through her veins, making him extremely hungry.

Amy yelped and took a couple of steps back away from Paul — but not realizing she was backing towards Marko. Her eyes were round and large and she breathed heavily, losing the battle and the ability to hide how frightened she had become.

“I’m sorry,” she managed to say as she brought a hand up to her mouth and used her other hand to reach out behind her, to touch a wall or anything for support. “Is… is this your place?” Never mind the ghosts — it was obvious she had stumbled into a lair of cannibals so far out of reach from society that their predatory nature was all they understood. “I didn’t mean to barge in. I was looking for artifacts from the hotel that used to be here.”

“Who’s to say you didn’t find them?” Dwayne had decided to intercept her from behind before Marko and he caught her, trying to sneak away with just the tips of her fingers against the wall. He embraced her from behind, letting his weight and his power keep her from moving. It was just enough force to show that he was anything but human. He pulled her hair back and buried his nose against her temple, cherishing the sweet, sweet smell of her flesh. It was if he were giving affection to a loved one and he rocked her from side to side. “One look could kill… my pain… your thrill,” he cooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Meeting the Boys: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Amy meeting the Boys..

It was then that David joined them, making light of the situation as he asked Paul to grab the rock box and turn it on. “Something fitting for the situation,” he nodded and then stepped front and center to face Amy. “This is the old hotel,” he grinned, finding pleasure in talking about the relic, as it was near and dear to his cold heart. “We are its residents, princess, and if you want to collect from it, you’ll have to pay a fee.” His brows rose gradually, showing the depths of his blue eyes. “You do want it, don’t you?”

Amy was speechless, silenced by the hefty arms that held her captive and the way her captor had no breath, yet she could feel his lips pressed against her ear. His body was hard, almost like that of a statue and not nearly as warm as a man’s should be. Not only that — there were four of them, and they appeared as if out of nowhere! Yet at the same time, as soon as the platinum blonde appeared before her field of vision, she found she couldn’t look away from him.

His stare had her gaze locked in and deep within the center of her chest, she knew they had pulled her there somehow. It was a trap from the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. An Internal Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy fights an internal battle..

“Amy?” David pursued her, even though they were inches away from each other. “Do you want it?”

He waved his hand through the air without ever looking away from the girl, to show her all the jewels they had to share. “I’m more than willing to share.”

Marko and Paul snickered, but Dwayne remained silent, intent on watching his leader’s next move. Nothing was given for free and the second in command couldn’t wait to play.

“You better answer him, chika,” Dwayne said, now standing with his legs apart. His fingers rested lightly on her stomach and he could feel her submitting to them without the use of any mental manipulation. David was right; she had wanted something different, and even though they had called to her through brain waves, they hadn’t forced her to find them. She just hadn’t realized what she had actually been looking for, but she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy asks if she has a choice, and David assures her that she always has a choice. With that, Amy makes up her mind and gives into the charms of the Boys..

“At what price?” Amy asked, with a sudden calm demeanor, as if her mind had decided everything would be all right. “My life? Do I even have a choice?”

“You always have a choice,” David rolled his shoulders as he moved in closer to her, slipping past as he finally looked away. “And we can make it an enjoyable one.”

Amy felt she could breath again when he looked away and she realized she was feverish; her body was actually reacting in a way she never thought it would. She fancied the blonde, even as the others were looking her over like some rich dessert.

“Should I answer for you?” Dwayne asked. He could feel her heat growing stronger, and her blood pumped a little faster, but it wasn’t from fear now; it was from desire. “David always has that effect on people,” he whispered. “But don’t worry; we’ll show you a good time. Just say yes.”

A moment later, as soon as the word slipped from Dwayne’s mouth, Amy whispered the word, “Yes!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. Music for the Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Amy says yes, Paul decides to put on some music he feels is fitting for the occasion..

Paul had been watching the bit of play going on, eager to jump in as well, but was quick to finally came forward and set the rock box down on the edge of the old wooden table like David had asked. A cassette tape was already in the deck and all he had to do was push play for eighties metal music to shatter the stillness of the air with guitar riffs and heavy drums — music most appropriate for what was about to transpire.

The music roused ripe goose bumps all over Amy’s skin but she didn’t dare look away from David, nor did she attempt to pull away from Dwayne. She was sandwiched between the two of them. Whatever common sense she had flew out the window, as her body was more than willing to speak on her behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. Her Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy wonders what her purpose is supposed to be now..

“Care for a drink?” David asked, even as Dwayne helped himself to Amy’s top, making sure the girl’s supple breasts were easily seen by all eyes in the room. Of course she flinched, but her arms were unavailable to help her block the sight the eyes were looking at, as Dwayne held them back.

David, on the other hand, had Marko retrieve an actual bottle of red wine. He uncorked it, sniffed it and showing distaste for it, held it to Amy’s lips. “Drink up,” he grinned. “Trust me, it takes the edge off, but you’ll feel everything.”

Amy did as she was told, but her mind was racing. This wasn’t the adventure she had counted on, so why was she going to die in the hands of monsters? What was her purpose now, and why was she willing to give in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. Seduction Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys take turns with seducing Amy.

Amy felt a trickle of the wine run down her chin and gulped when Marko reached in to lick it off. His eyes were no longer inviting. In fact, they looked like demon eyes on fire, and she begged for more of the wine. It hit her fast, making the room spin real good, but at least now she wasn’t subject to thoughts that would have made her want to run again. In fact, it worked in just the opposite way. Her body slouched and she let the monster behind her take the weight. She also felt a sharp sting against her neck as his mouth left small kisses.

Seconds later, David faced her again. He still looked normal, but he invited the other blonde over — the wild one who had started the radio. Paul took that as his cue, and gently pulled one of her hands free; with a seductive grin, he began to suck on each of her fingers. She realized that each time he moved to a different one, the one before it was red — meaning he wasn’t just sucking, he was biting; however, the sensation left her panties wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	10. Seduction Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Amy’s being seduced..

David, on the other hand, was below her. She could feel him uncovering her most intimate part, and when his mouth covered her mound, she jumped. There was no preparation, just a sudden tickle and the feel of his tongue working its way into her slit. She let out a cry, partly because of confusion, and partly because of the fact that it felt quite good. Her body was opening up to him. She could feel her wet need slipping over his tongue as he jabbed at all the right places. In fact, his work left her nearly dancing, but she knew she couldn’t move very much, as all four of them were upon her. The one with the honey colored curls was over her breasts, suckling each one, leaving them as hardened, bloody peaks when he pulled away. Then he let the other blonde have a turn. He was more vigorous and bit at each of them to make her squirm even more, whereas the dark one that held her from behind seemed content to suck at her neck and earlobes. She was indeed hot all over and shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	11. Seduction Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the boys seducing Amy..

“I think…” she managed to say, only to yelp as David reached up to rub the button of her clit. “I know you, David.” Now she was delirious and couldn’t remember how she knew his name. His was the only one. The others remained a mystery to her.

“Quiet,” Dwayne ordered, pulling at her ear as he turned her face towards him.

His lips crashed into hers and they were entirely too soft for a monster, but she shared his tongue and tasted her own blood as he bit into her bottom lip. She felt her body convulsing, moving into orgasm. White stars danced in her field of vision until she was shaking violently. She wanted to moan but couldn’t as her mouth was preoccupied, but she could feel the wet warmth crash into David’s tongue. He swallowed it greedily, and she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	12. The End... or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy meets Max (who happens to be the Boys’ father)..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very last chapter of **Amy’s Poison** — just so you know..

When Amy opened her eyes again, everything had changed. The hotel lobby was gone, as were the gorgeous monsters that had brought her ecstasy, and she lay in a bed in some hotel. The lights were dim and there was a man sitting in the chair across the room. He got up when he noticed she had awakened and instead sat down beside her on the bed.

“Hello, Amy. My name is Max. I asked the boys to bring you here to me when they were done. I hope you don’t mind. You see, we have quite a history together. You’ve just forgotten it over time, and I’m going to help you remember it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
